


safe in your arms

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>´“Sherlock! What are you doing?” I shouted.<br/>“Don't worry you're completely safe in my arms. Just relax into them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the idea from the big finish audiobook series. The scene at the beginning is from the Reification of Hans Gerber. I really like their Sherlock Holmes series they focus more on the cases, it's less drama and Sherlock and John are really close. There are some really sweet moments between them and I really like that. I try to modernise it because even though I prefer the victorian version I can't write like that. I am not a native speaker, but I live in England. So I am glad if you point out mistakes but be kind. I am also not good at writing smut, but I tried.   
> Enjoy =)

Safe in your arms

It all started with a case, we investigated the death of an old man who fell down the stairs. I stood in front of the stairs and Sherlock ran up and down to see how slippery they were. “Come here John. I need to figure something out.” He wasn't looking at me and he knew that I would come, because this is how our friendship works. He says something and I do it. So I went up the stairs and he told me to turn around.   
Then he lifted me up just like that.   
“Sherlock! What are you doing?” I shouted.  
“Don't worry you're completely safe in my arms. Just relax into them.” So I did. I would trust him with my life, even though I sometimes think he's completely crazy.   
His arms were secure around my waist and I leaned back. It felt nice. He let go of me and I missed his touch. I felt very secure and....protected in his arms.   
“Okay. I don't think he fell.”   
“And why do you think that?” 

I can't remember the details of the case, my mind can only think of one thing when I try to remember what was the solution, I just think of him and how good it felt to be held by him.  
It's two weeks after the case now and I still can't think of anything else.   
He's sitting on the couch, legs crossed his head resting on a cushion. His eyes are closed but he doesn't sleep.   
“Stop staring at me.”   
“I'm sorry.” It's just what I do. I watch him, I am obsessed with him. I want to know what he thinks and what he does. I want to know everything about him. He's amazing and even though I am married I can't help it. My thoughts are always with him. He's not good at being alone, without me. He started to take cocaine again, he thinks I didn't notice but I do. I see that the wounds are itching and I see the bruises when he rolls up his sleeve. So I took the opportunity that Mary was away, visiting family. It's two weeks and she wanted to come back 2 days ago. I know that she won't. Come back, I mean. I know it.   
I just had to make sure he's okay. It makes me deeply unhappy to see him so weak and vulnerable. I don't believe he's doing it because it calms his brain or stimulates it. He's doing it to forget the pain. I left him and I know addicts can never be really cured, but he was doing so much better. What if he uses too much and he dies? I can't do that again. My heart couldn't take that. He hides his supplies well, I couldn't find them even after turning the flat upside down.  
“John. You look troubled, it's distracting me. What's bothering you?” It's always about him. He doesn't care, how I feel or he would have contacted me. I didn't think it would affect you so much he said. Of course, it did. He's my life.   
I sit next to him, on the couch. I have to talk to him.   
“Do you remember our last case? The day we were at the victim's house?”  
“Yes.”   
“You picked me up and said that I was safe in your arms. And I felt....save.” He still doesn't look at me, he didn't change his position.  
“thanks. I appreciate your trust.” I could stop here. I could let it go and try to focus on the life I've chosen. Domestic life, marriage, not chasing criminals and madness. But is it really what I want? My heart tells me that I don't want to go back. I want him. The “Old days”, the days where everything was alright between us. Just me and him.   
“I feel very unsafe now. I...”   
“Are you asking for a hug John?”   
I take a deep breath.  
“I think I do.” My voice cracks a little on the last word. He closes his arms around me and I lean back. After a while, his voice breaks the silence.  
“I miss you so much when you're not here. I always expecting to turn around and see you, making tea, reading a book, writing about a case. I feel so terrible alone.” He feels warm and his lips are directly at my ear.   
“I miss you too.” it's the truth. There are tears in my eyes and I try to blink them away.   
“Sometimes I think you're not real. That you were never even here. So I call you just to hear your voice.” His voice is nothing more than a whisper.  
“I'm here.” The tears are running over my cheeks now and I want to stand up and go but his arms hold me securely in place.  
“I know. You're here now but she'll come back and I will be alone again. I am helpless without you.”   
His hand reaches for my face and I turn around.   
“I'm sorry for causing you so much pain.” and I mean it. I would kill anybody who causes him pain, I would die for him.   
“I love you, John.” My hands are grabbing his shirt and I desperately try not to sob but I can't hold it back.  
“Please don't leave me again.” I pull him close again. “I'm sorry.”   
His lips are on mine and I don't know why I was afraid of this. I belong to him, why did I choose to be with someone else?   
We kiss and I am shaking in his arms but he holds me and I feel safe.   
“I'm sorry too,” he says. “I never thought that I could be that important to you.”   
“Idiot.” I kiss him again and I open the buttons of his shirt. Eager to feel his skin on mine. This moment belongs to us. This will never end.  
“I love you too. I always did.” He's smiling and he looks so beautiful.  
“Come.” I would follow him everywhere. 

Feeling his naked skin against mine is different but in a good way. He became so thin and the bruises....  
“Can you promise me something?”  
“Anything.”   
“Don't do it again. I don't want you to die. I will stay I promise.” He nods and that's enough for now.  
Exploring his body is....nice. He's responsive and I like that. I can feel that he likes what I am doing and that's okay. If you love someone gender shouldn't be important. Maybe I wasn't afraid because Sherlock is a man. I didn't want to be pushed away.   
“Can I...” My heart beats so fast and I start to sweat. Come on. Ask for what you want.  
“Can I suck you off?” Instead of an answer, he pushes me down and before I can regret what I said his cock is in my mouth. Okay. You wanted this remember? Sherlock's eyes are closed and he's moaning. I like that. I try to do what I like, but I can't take him very deep without gagging. But it's okay, Sherlock seems to love it anyway. I try to use my tongue a little more and I'm drooling. He doesn't care. His hands are stroking my cheeks, my neck, my hair. He's moaning my name and it's the most beautiful sound I ever heard.   
I'm a fast learner and after getting used to it I can take him a little deeper. My jaw is aching and I really want to make him cum. More licking, faster, deeper, harder.   
“John.” With one final cry he comes. I try to swallow but it's too much. I am coughing and I guess it doesn't look pretty. I feel disgusting. But he pulls me close and says that I am perfect and lovely and that it felt amazing.   
He's kissing me again and I love him so much. I think my heart can't take it anymore.   
“Your turn,” Sherlock says and I try desperately not to cry again. It's all too much, too much sensation and too much happiness.   
“Shhh. It's okay. I love you.”   
He definitely did it before and I am a little jealous. But he's mine now and I am his and what does it matter? I've been with other people before, it's okay.   
I feel his fingers rubbing over my hole and I try not to freak out.  
“Sherlock? What are you doing?”   
“Trust me. Please.”   
“I do. I always did.” and he pushes in. It's not really pleasant at first, it burns. I try to relax and then....”Oh, fuck.” God that feels good. He's thrusting deeper and I want more.  
“More, please.” I sound so needy. It doesn't take long.   
He doesn't embarrass himself, he swallows it without coughing and without beeing messy. His fingers are still deep inside me and I whine a little when he pulls them out.   
I pull him into my arms and I know that I never want to be with anyone else.  
“Forever?”   
“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback. =)


End file.
